Coração de Fogo
by Miss Elyon
Summary: Uma garota de 16 anos, tem sua vida mudada ao entrar em um livro antigo deixado como herança por sua mae. Dentro desse livro ela vai parar num mundo totalmente estranho cheio de criaturas facinantes, mais para sair delá ela precisar sacrificar seu coração


**Coração de Fogo**

_Eu tinha 16 anos quando estava no colegial. Minha vida era pacata, se resumia apenas de casa para a escola ou de casa para a livraria/biblioteca. Sempre amei livros e mangas, mais nunca pensei que um pedido a uma estrela cadente faria eu ser transportada a um mundo bizarro e que nesse lugar eu me apaixonei por alguém que estaria destinado a me proteger, porem este sentimento era proibido e o perigo nos cercava a todo momento..._

_Desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome é Bella Swan e esta é a minha historia_

**Cap.1: A garota que entrou no livro e se tornou uma sacerdotisa **

Era a hora do crepúsculo, e eu tinha acabado de sair da prova do colégio, com minhas amigas Jessica e Ângela. Estava declarada o fim das provas então fomos comemorar na casa de Jessica.

-Eu declaro o fim das provas- disse Jessica estendo o copo de mate gelado- e que comece a diversão!

-mas Jessica- disse Ângela- temos que nos preocupar com as provas do vestibular não podemos relaxar

-á pare com isso! Só será obrigatório fazer o vestibular ano que vem e você preocupada? Corta essa!

-Ângela tem razão jess- eu disse- se estudarmos poderemos garantir o futuro

-futuro? Será que você nunca ouviu o ditado viva o agora e esqueça o depois?

-não dá para argumentar com ela- dissemos eu e Ângela juntas

-E alem do mais a vida não é só ficar infurnada em livros de estudo ou de romances! Vocês têm sair e viver a vida de outro jeito vão pegar uns caras!

-ao contrario de você temos responsabilidades, queremos uma vida

-há vocês nunca me entendem

-não queremos e nem pretendemos entender seu modo simplório de viver-disse Angela

-e alem do mais, você pode viver o agora e esquecer o depois, mais quando o depois vier a tona e você pensar que não deu tudo de si ira se arrepender, e não poderá voltar a traz.- eu disse focando o nada.

-humpt! Já vi que hoje vocês tiraram o dia para me azucrinar- disse Jessica

-não pretendemos e nem queremos fazer os seus joguinhos- dissemos eu e Ângela.

Então depois disso eu e Ângela seguimos para nossas respectivas casas. Caminhando em meio a um céu parcialmente estrelado, eu queria poder ver um céu repleto de estrelas, então uma estrela cadente cruza os seus, eu então desejei. Sei que parece coisa de alguém infantil e romântica, mais mesmo assim eu desejei. Desejei que minha vida monótona ganhasse mais emoção e que eu encontrasse minha alma gêmea.

Ao chegar em casa, percebi que estava sozinha. Provavelmente meu pai estaria de plantão na delegacia e meu irmão Alphonse, provavelmente estaria na casa de alguma bretera e não voltaria até a noite do dia seguinte. Doce solidão. Subi as escadas e fui direto para o chuveiro, debaixo da água eu pude pensar melhor sobre as coisas. Fazer um pedido a uma estrela cadente? Desde quando você é tão desesperada Isabella Marie Swan? Você não aprendeu que contos de fada não existem? E que MUITO, MUITO provavelmente um príncipe encantado dentro de uma carruagem branca com detalhes em ouro, correu os mais diversos obstáculos só para lhe encontrar? E que irá levá-la para seu castelo no alto da colina onde a desposará?

Rá! Como isso fosse realmente acontecer! Sai do banho e fui direito para cama.

Eu havia tido um sonho perturbador! Sonhei em que via montes e montes de minhas guloseimas prediletas, então quando eu estava prestes a alcançar um chocolate o que eu tinha mordido era um livro de geometria.

Seriamente acho que as vezes Jessica tem razão, tenho que começar a viver um pouquinho a minha vida...mais que vida eu tinha?

Já era 11:00h da manha de sábado. Dia de ir a biblioteca. Quando eu era pequena minha mãe quando era viva, disse que o dia de sábado era o dia de ir a biblioteca. Mesmo após cinco anos de sua morte, ainda mantenho esta tradição, como uma tentativa de manter sua lembrança viva em mim.

O dia amanhecera frio e parecia que ia chover. Droga, odeio chuva. Me deixa com um sono desgrassado.

Tirei meu moletom velho então troquei de roupa, optei por minhas fieis botas pretas de bico fino e salto alto (que apesar de tropeçar muito, não dispenso essas botas nunca!), uma regata preta, minha jaqueta de couro preta, saia xadrez vermelha e calça legue preta. E não podia deixar de usar, o ultimo presente de minha mãe, argolas de prata.

Eu estava pronta para sair.

No caminho eu podia ver as pessoas caminhando lentamente e em preto e branco, elas não significavam nada para mim, apenas viviam no mesmo distrito que eu. Eu não acreditava mais nas pessoas, pois elas não podiam enxergar como eu via o mundo. Uma ilusão...um fracasso...poder...ganância e dinheiro. Padrões que regem nosso mundo e eu em breve, eu faria parte dele, mais por quanto minha vida não era uma vida propriamente dita.

-você está prestes a ir em direção ao seu verdadeiro distino- disse uma voz

Virei-me para ver quem era o autor, e me deparei com uma mulher com um longo vestido preto com detalhes em prata, seus olhos eram de um tom incomum de castanho, parecia mais laranja. Seus cabelos eram negros e estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo.

-sim estou prestes a ir aonde sempre vou aos sábados- eu disse secamente

-eu não me referia a onde você esta se dirigindo, mais sim para onde você irá- disse ela

-e não é a mesma coisa?

-não, as coisas estão prestes a sacudir e você terá que achar o equilíbrio entre ambos

-do que a senhora ta falando?

-o que esta escrito em seu destino, não pode ser mudado, Isabella

-perai como sabe meu nome?

-eu apenas sei o que sei. E tome cuidado, a primeira vista não será agradável.

-do que voce ta falando? Fala minha língua?

-em breve nos veremos de novo. E a propósito eu sou Zafrina.

E ela num piscar de olhos ela sumiu. Que coisa mais estranha, acho que tudo isso não passou apenas de uma ilusão da minha cabeça. Segui para a biblioteca sem me esquentar com a doida varrida da mulher. Afinal o que ela quis dizer que a primeira vista não seria agradável? Ou que eu teria que achar um equilíbrio para algo? Ah! Esqueça a maluca e concentres se!

Então enfim cheguei a biblioteca. O lugar não tinha mudado nada desde que minha mãe começou a me trazer aqui. E isso já tinha onze anos. Era bastante aconchegante

Fui então em busca de um livro. Mais nenhum me chamava atenção, por que acho que já havia lido a maioria deles. Procurei por todas a instantes de A-Z e não encontrei nenhum que me chamasse atenção. Foi quando eu pensei ter ouvido meu nome, e pensei ter enxergado um grande pássaro vermelho, então fui impulsionada em direção a uma estande que não estava ali. Ou será que estava e minha falta de atenção não me fez perceber? E eu tava ficando louca? Um pássaro vermelho em uma biblioteca, tendo aquele tamanho, não seria percebido pelos outros? Olhei para as pessoas sentadas nas mesas e ninguém parecia te-lo visto. É então eu tava louca.

Havia livros de títulos em línguas bizarras, quando então me deparei com um livro com uma encardenação antiga que chamou minha atenção, sendo que havia uma estranha energia que emanava dele. Seu titulo era " _Heart on Fire - lengend of twilight _". Interessante. Parecia ser um romance ou algo parecido. O peguei. Eu tinha o costume de ler o final antes de começar um livro, mais ao ver o final me deparei com uma folha branca atrás da outra. Então na contra capa estava escrito, li mentalmente:

"_Esta é a historia de como uma garota se tornou a sacerdotisa do deus Amon que conseguiu o poder supremo e teve seus desejos realizados... sendo aquele que ler estas palavras iniciará uma aventura cujos dizeres deste fazem parte de um feitiço...sua aventura começa aqui"._

Estranho. Peguei o livro e fui em direção a banca e acabei encontrando Mike Newton, que trabalhava lá a mais de dois anos e sempre arrajava um jeito de me chamar para sair e eu sempre desviava do assunto com alguma desculpa, mais o problema é que minhas desculpas esfarrapadas chegaram ao fim e eu já não tinha idéias para com desviar, então acho que é melhor aceitar e ter uma conversa franca e completamente 'eduacada' de que não estou interessada.

Cumprimeitei-o. e seu rosto pareceu enchergar o sol, o que raios era aquilo?

-Olá, Bella, como vai? E os estudos?-disse ele

-Bem para ambos- eu disse com um sorriso que dizia "vem cá isso te enteressa?"

-bem o que vamos levar hoje?-disse ele

-esse livro- eu disse monstrando

Ele verificou o livro no computador e fez cara de espanto.

-esse livro...ele não pertence mais a biblioteca-disse ele

-como assim? Estava em suas estantes, como não pertenceria a aqui? E a quem pertence?

- a você- disse ele

-Como assim esse livro pertence a mim?

-foi comprado por uma pessoa próxima a mim? Deixe-me ver!

Ele virou a tela do computador, o comprado não tinha sido nada mais nada menos do que minha mãe, um mês antes de falecer. Minha mãe me deixou um livro que só seria entregue a mim agora? Depois de mais de cinco anos, havia me dado um presente póstumo, minha mãe era uma pessoa estraordinaria. Eu tentei, não chorar, mais as lagrimas teimavam em sair. Sequei-as, antes que eu espusesse mais minha fraqueza. Não gostava de ninguém me ver chorar, era estupidez mais era um sinal de fraqueza da minha mascara de inatingível. E eu odiava e ao mesmo tempo estava acomodada a aquela mascara.

-mais por que a cara de espanto?-disse eu com a voz um pouco fanhosa

-é que a data em que você pegaria o livro...segundo o registro é hoje

Virei o a tela dessa vez sem permissão. E ele estava certo, a data conferia com o dia de hoje. Mais que bizarro. E o que não era estranho na minha patética vida era algo revolto de um grande mistério misterioso que eu iria desvendar. Peguei o livro, e sai da biblioteca com pressa, não prestei atenção no que Mike falava, pois já imaginava, só queria chegar em casa logo e começar a ler o livro que minha mãe deixara para mim.

Quando cheguei em casa, percebi que a televisão estava ligada em algum canal de clipes sinal de que meu irmão havia chegado da casa de alguma piriguete.

-Al, ta vivo?-eu berrei pela casa

-To morto isso sim- ele disse aparecendo da cozinha com uma sacola de gelo na cabeça- to com uma puta enxaqueca

-quem manda beber altas dozes de álcool?

-num enche guria! Quando você estiver a minha idade vai querer fazer as mesmas coisas

-até parece eu não sou você lembra? E acaso não lembre, você só é mais velho que eu apenas três anos.

-três anos e dois meses- corrigindo ele

-e quem se importa com a cronometragem?

-sei lá, então como foi a ida a biblioteca? Achou algum livro que não tinha lido?

-achei e o mais estranho é que ele pertence a mim

-claro por um prazo de uma semana,pelo valor de sete pratas

-não seu retardado, esse livro pertence a mim legalmente, foi deixado como presente póstumo da mamãe e estava endereçado a mim.

-isso é verdade? Então por que será que ela nunca falou desse livro?

-não sei, mais o mais bizarro de tudo é que estava previsto para eu pega-lo hoje

-que bizarro. Deixe-me ver o livro

Eu mostrei o livro para ele e ele olhou intrigado, mais o mais estranho foi perceber em seu olhar algo que parecia de certo modo reconhecê-lo.

-tem certeza, que mamãe deixou esse livro para você?

-tenho, por quê?

-bem esse livro me parece com o que tinha na casa da vovó Marie

-mais num lembro de te-lo visto lá

-é claro sua lesada. Você tinha sete anos e nossa avó faleceu uma semana de você completá-lo. E pelo que eu me lembro. Esse livro a vovó não deixava ninguém toca-lo. Parecia ser algo muito raro ou de valor estimado

-mais então por que estava na biblioteca, e porque mamãe o deixou a mim?

-bem segundo a analise de alguém que esta fazendo faculdade de filosofia...

-lá vem voce de novo com mais uma viagem a sua imaginação retardada

-quer me deixar concluir ou pretende que eu a deixe no vácuo?

-certo conclua sua mais recente conclusão oh! Magnífico irmão!

-bem tirando o sacarsmo, eu diria que a vovó o tenha o vendido a biblioteca e mamãe o comprou de volta endereçando a você, pois sabia que eu concertesa preferiria ler um manga. Então gostou da minha conclusão?

-obivia de mais.- virei os olhos- mais olha só o que esta escrito na contra capa

Abri e li em voz alta para ele:

"_Esta é a historia de como uma garota se tornou a sacerdotisa do deus Amon que conseguiu o poder supremo e teve seus desejos realizados... sendo aquele que ler estas palavras iniciará uma aventura cujos dizeres deste fazem parte de um feitiço...sua aventura começa aqui"._

-bizarro não?- eu disse a ele

Então três coisas aconteceram simultaneamente, a primeira uma forte luz emanada do livro, depois a voz de meu irmão em desespero e em seguida eu percebi que não estava mais em minha casa e sim em um lugar completamente nublado. Não via nada a não ser uma massa cinzenta, que cobria o local. Que lugar era esse?

Caminhei mais um pouco chamando por meu irmão, inutilmente quando me deparei com uma floresta. Mais que porra de lugar era esse? Eu tava sonhado? Belisquei-me para saber e tava doendo. Isso não é um sonho! Mais que droga! A ultima coisa que eu lembro e de ler aquele trecho bizarro no...O LIVRO???EU TO DENTRO DO LIVRO???

So pode ser sacanagem, e isso concerteza é uma ilusão da minha mente e eu acabei apagando. Isso é o lógico, ou será que a lógica que eu tinha ficou tal improvável quanto um mais um dar zero? Pelo visto é minha sina acontecer coisas bizarras!

-ora ora, o que faz uma princesinha como voce a essa hora da noite em uma floresta?-disse um cara que tinha a face parecida com um bode velho.

-nos aconpanhe, minha cara, cuidaremos de voce- disse outro homem que tinha cara de macaco

Mais espera aí? Noite? Quando cheguei em casa não devia ser nem 14:00h e ao observar o céu vi uma incrível lua cheia e inúmeras estrelas brilhantes enfeitando-o como aquelas luzinhas de natal. Era incrível!

-o céu é lindo!- exclamei não dando atenção a ambos velhotes

-vamos gracinha esta na hora de ir conosco-disse o cara de bode puchando bruscamente meu braço.

-não vou a lugar nenhum!- eu disse chutando suas partes.

-ora sua vadiazinha, aprenda e obedeça seus novos mestres- disse o cara de macaco me segurando e apontando uma faca para o meu pescoço

-vai te catar seu monte de merda

-acho que ela precisa de uma lição não acha bro?- disse ele falando com o cara de bode

-acho que temos que ensinar essa meretriz, que esta lidando com os traficantes de mulheres mais temidos da região

-ah! Fala serio!- eu disse- se vocês são tão temidos assim, não teriam argumentado tanto e partido para o ataque e se acham dignos de se chamarem de homens? Vão a merda!- dizendo isso eu acotovelei o cara de macaco, e chutei sua cara com o salto da minha bota, que arranhou seu rosto já deformado.

-sua vagabunda vou-lhe encianar bons modos- disse ele avançando sobre mim, então ele é impedido por um cara que era a personificação da beleza em pessoa! Cabelos bronze olhos verdes esmeralda! Simplesmente L-I-N-D-O!!!

-Não ouse tocar nessa nobre dama, _senõr_- disse o bonitão, dando-lhe uma chave de braço, logo após chutando sua coluna e dando-lhe um coice no pescoço e enquanto fizera isso, em sua testa surgira uma marca vermelha- você esta bem, _señorita_?

-abaixe-se- só isso que pude dizer e com agilidade me apoei em seus ombros e saltei arrazando com a cara do bode velho que tentava acerta-lo por trás.

- Acho que eu deveria dizer obrigado- disse ele

-eu também tenho que agradecer

-o que voce faz aqui no meio da floresta dos condenados?

-eu também gostaria de saber, eu estava na minha casa quando derrepente acordei nesse lugar e floresta do que? E onde estamos exatamente?

-voce não sabe onde está? Essa é a floresta dos condenados, onde fazem troca de escravos, este é o pais de Gideon.

-Gildeon?!- eu exclamei alto e ele colocou as mãos em minha boca me silenciando

-acalme-se, não exclame alto, se não quer que sejamos descobertos, mais afinal de onde voce veio?

-De um lugar muito distante daqui-eu disse

-um pais distante?-ele perguntou intrigado

-não...de outro mundo- eu disse fitando o vazio- eu sei que não vai acreditar

-VOCE DISSE OUTRO MUNDO?!- berrou ele, então toras de fogo surgiram, e podiasse ouvir varias vozes surgirem.

-merda!- eu disse, não havia saída a não ser...- me siga estranho

Eu o puchei seu braço e fiz que me seguisse até uma arvore que parecia imensa, fiz sinal para que me seguisse, subindo até um dos galhos altos da arvore eu finalmente pude observa-lo melhor graças a luz da lua. Ele era muito mais bonito. Ele derrepente percebeu que eu o observava.

-não consegue resistir, não é? Afinal eu sou incrivelmente bonito,não?- ele disse, etão a beleza se partiu em mil pedaços-já esta apaixonada por mim?

-cara voce é muito convencido! Será que pode ser mais humilde?- eu disse a ele

-Voce é estranha!- ele disse- normamente qualquer garota estaria aos meus pés agora

-se acaso não percebeu, eu não sou qualquer garota e pra seu governo não me jogaria nos pés de um estranho tão narcisista

- eu não me chamo estranho- disse ele- mais voce garota é que é estranha

-Bella- eu disse

-certo Bella, então voce veio de outro mundo?

-por que esta tão interessado? Voce não acreditaria mesmo, deve estar achando que eu sou maluca.

-não apenas acho interessante, isso me lembra um lenda antiga desse pais... "Quando o pais em prestes a sucunbir estiver, surgira uma jovem vinda de outro mundoque se tornará a sacerdotiza do deus Amon e trará a paz com a ajuda de seus sete protetores", será que voce é essa sacerdotiza

Espera aí! Deus Amon? Não era o que aquela incrição dizia?..._ garota se tornou a sacerdotiza do deus Amon.... _mais que merda era essa? Eu sou a tal sacerdotiza da lenda? Só pode ser piada!

-acho que já podemos descer- disse ele derrepente encarando o chão, e num salto fez uma acrobacia perfeita.

-exibido- eu disse mais ele não era o único que tirava dez em educação física, é claro, quando a probabilidade de cair não fosse obvia, mesmo assim, levantei com cuidado, mais a sorte não esta do meu lado hoje e eu escorreguei e teria caído no chão duro e provavelmete me esburrachado, se braços fortes não tivessem me pego. Ao abrir os olhos pude ver que o estranho havia me pego.

-tome mais cuidado- disse ele- vamos nossa fuga esta perto

É o que? Que isso significava? Então comigo em seus braços ele correu pela mata em uma velocidade surprendente. Quem e o que era ele afinal?

Então surprendentemente a mata fechada ficou para traz e uma estrada de terra surgiu em nossa frente e nela havia uma carroagem, daqueles filmes de época, tipo do século XVI? É o que parecia.

-entre depressa- disse ele me empurrando para dentro, hei cadê a delicadeza o cara?- pelo visto estamos a salvo.

-como é que voce tem uma carroagem dessas? Me diga, voce é também um tarado traficante de escravos não é?- eu disse escondendo um certo medo

-é isso que acha que sou?- disse ele se aproximando de mim- acha que me aproveitaria da futura sacerdosa do deus Amon?

-perai eu não disse nada, que seria essa tal sacerdotisa e como voce pode ter tanta certesa de que eu sou essa tal garota da lenda?

-por que houve previsão de sua chegada, sendo que eu saberia a onde voce estaria

-Quem é voce afinal?

-Eu sou o príncipe herdeiro desse Pais, sou Edward Cullen.

-É O QUEEEEEEEE????

-Bella, não grite- ele disse- sei que é de se assustar porem é necessária a sua ajuda, esse pais esta prestes a entrar em guerra, e voce surgiu, atendendo minhas preces, por favor nos ajude a salvar essa terra e convocar o deus Amon, e voce conseguira realisar qualquer desejo que quiser.

Qualquer desejo? TIPO QUALQUER MESMO? Bem, pensando bem eu quero passar para a faculdade publica, quero ter dinheiro sufuciente para comprar todas as guloseimas que eu gosto...e são tantas coisas que desejo que meu cérebro não processa....

-certo irei lhe ajudar- eu disse a ele- se isso me levar para a casa eu o ajudarei

-obrigado- disse ele se aproximando e beijando a minha testa

-o que raios foi isso?- eu perguntei vermelha

-isso foi o pagamento por ter me ajudado- disse ele- já se enamorou por mim?

-voce não se cancã de ser convencido, não em moleque?

-acho que o único moleque aqui é a vossa senhoria, pois eu tenho 19 anos

-Não parece a julgar pela sua mentalidade eu diria que voce tem uns 5 anos.

-Eu poderia mandar cortar fora o seu rosto lindo em um estalar de dedos

-mais voce não vai mecher no meu lindo rostinho, por que sem mim nada de deus Amon

-e voce sabe como convoca-lo?

-é...não- eu disse- afinal voce escolheu uma estranha de outro mundo que não sabe nada deste.

-Bem então nos resta o tempo para voce praticar

-Que bom que temos tempo, vossa magestade

-pra voce apenas Edward

-certo- eu fiquei vermelha esqueci que ele era incrivelmente belo

Então a carroagem parou e ao sair me deparei com a entrada de um imenso castelo do estilo do conto de fadas da bela e a fera? È voce entra num livro e acaba virando um personagem de contos de fada maravilha, agora só falta uma fadinha aparecer...

-EDWARD!!!!-disse uma pequena jovem como uma fada, é falei demais- voce voltou! Trouxe a garota?

-Graças as suas visões, eu a trouxe- disse ele com a pequena fadinha nos braços- esta é Bella- disse ele me encarando e me deixando emcabulada.

A fadinha me encarou, sorriu e pulou nos meus braços, e ficou berrando pelos cantos

-Ah! Ela é mais linda ao vivo e a cores!- disse ela me apertando- vamos Sacerdotisa precisamos a vestir adequadamente.

-adequadamente para que?

-hora uma festa pela sua chegada!-disse ela me puchando pelo castelo a dentro- ah! Eu sou Alice, irmã mais nova do Edward.

O que esperar do meu destino? Esse eu não sabia, só esperava que não fosse muito sangrento...bem se estamos realmente em guerra(esse pais pois eu sou uma pacifista), em tão não custa sonhar nesses tempos de cólera e se bem que por causa daquela bendita estrela acabei vindo parar nesse mundo...o que acontecerá comigo meu Deus?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o O sonho ainda continua 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oie povo...

Aqui esta mais uma das minhas criações...depois de Bloody Kiss estar chagando em reta final, decedi começar a escrever esta nova historia, a pedido da minha querida irmazinha.

Então como está a fic? Espero que tenham gostado, pois a aventura começa aqui e sabe lá quando irá terminar...

Por isso...deixe um comentário criticando, com duvidas ou ate mesmo sugestões, e ganhe de graça, isso mesmo gratuitamente um capitulo novinho!

Um abraço e não se esqueçam de comentar!


End file.
